30 Things To Do Before 10th August
by bethaneejayne
Summary: Bella meets Edward, a young attractive guy, with brain cancer. Bella must help Edward fulfil all the things he wanted to do before he dies. Dedicated to my 4 year old late cousin. Be kind! Rated T because the story may be upsetting.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, except the David guy.  
This story is dedicated to my cousin, who was 4 years old, who died on the 9****th**** August 2009. He was called Charlie, and I miss him, a lot. He died of cancer in the brain also.**

I awoke with a gasp, and immediately groaned. I glanced around the ward without a word. It was silent, except for the whispered breathing of the two strangers in the two other beds, who had gone under the same operation as I had. Looking at the clock on the night light table, I saw that it was 4 in the morning. My thoughts wandered, and I let them stray to the pain in my throat. The operation had been nothing serious; my tonsils had been took out after having tonsillitis for two weeks. The doctors had told me that the pain would be worse at first, but would then subside.  
I knew that now I was awake, there was no getting back to sleep again. I threw my legs out of bed and into my slippers. I grimaced at myself in the mirror, at my bed hair, at the stupid hospital gown I had to wear, and wandered out the ward door.  
A sudden wave of realisation hit me when I remembered the name of the hospital... It was the same hospital my dad was meant to be staying at. Charlie Swan, my dad, has brain cancer. He had had it for about 2 years now, and I wasn't allowed to visit him, in the case that I got too upset. I had _tried_ to visit him, but Renee had always found out.  
Tapping a nurse on the shoulder, she turned. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the cancer ward is?" She nodded and pointed me in the direction of a white door. I opened it as quiet as I could, but then realised that this wasn't the actual ward, it was the reception in which held the ward doors. Well this hospital wasn't like a maze _at all._  
"Charlie Swan?" I whispered to the woman behind the counter in the pale room.  
"Are you visiting?" Her eyes appraised my gown.  
"Yes, I am." Let's just let her think that I dress like this for a living.  
"Mmkay. Ward number 6a. That door there." She pointed me in the direction of the door. On the door, was a list of people's names.

**Brain Cancer Ward:**

**DAVID FERN  
EDWARD CULLEN  
CHARLIE SWAN**

I let myself in without knocking, and looked around. There was a guy about my age, maybe 2-3 years older, sitting on a bed at the side of the room. His shoulders were hunched, and I could make out tears running down his cheeks; it was obvious.  
"Err..." I whispered, uneasy. The boy looked up. He was unbelievably attractive. Gorgeous bronze hair that you could just run your hand through, and piercing green eyes.  
"Hello." He sniffed.  
"Hi, sorry, I'm looking for my dad..." I trailed off, noticing that he was the only person in the room, other than a person that was definitely _not_ my dad. He was fat, grey, and grubby.  
"I take it he's not your dad?" He pointed to David Fern; the fat, grey and grubby man.  
"No. I'm looking for Charlie Swan..."  
"Oh. He was in that bed there..."  
I followed his gaze across the room, and noticed a neatly made bed. This could only mean one thing. He was better! Right?  
"He's got better!" I squealed. "Where is he?! I'll go get the nurse!"  
Edward shifted uncomfortably. "No.. I'm so sorry, but he died this morning." Tragedy shook through me, and I collapsed. Edward flew off his bed towards me, and tried to get me up to sit on the end of the bed.  
"Please, please don't, he wouldn't of wanted you to be upset. You're his daughter."  
"But that just makes it so much worse! I never came to see him at all, mom wouldn't let me, and I-I.. I never got to say goodbye!" I sobbed onto his shoulder. Usually me crying was more graceful, but having the sore throat I do, made me sob harder. The pain didn't just come from the throat, it was in my heart. I missed him so.  
"I know, I know, it's awful. Everyone has to go sometime, love." He soothed me, his arm round me, stroking my back. I was hugging a stranger.

After I had calmed down, Edward pulled me right next to him, so I wouldn't collapse off the bed.  
"...Why are you here?" I asked.  
"Same as your father was." What? What?!  
"But, but... You can't!" I didn't even try to stop the tears. How could a guy this young, with so much ahead of him, have cancer? It was just plain _wrong_.  
"It's terminal, I'm so sorry, I thought you would of realised. I've only got a year and then..."  
"You'll go too." Tears wouldn't stop flooding my eyes, and his face was suddenly blurry.  
"Can you help me?" He asked, suddenly.  
"There's not a cure, Edward.." I said, looking down.  
"Oh I know... Will you help me live my life like I wanted to? Help me fulfil this?" He reached across from the bed, to the table, and grabbed the peice of paper that was sat on there. He passed it to me, and I read the title.

_30 Things to do before the 10__th__ August. _  


"Why 10th of August?" I whispered. But I already knew.  
"That's the date that I'm scheduled to die." Scheduled to die. The words rang in my head. Another round of tears came on, and I sobbed.  
"Okay, okay, I'll help." I sobbed.  
"Thank you." He whispered.

Fifteen minutes later, a nurse came into check on David. She spotted me and Edward, intertwined into each other's arms, and sighed. "Come on you, back to your ward. Mr. Cullen has enough on his plate."  
As I was walking out the room, Edward called, "Wait! What's your name?"  
"Bella Swan." I whispered, and walked back down to my own hospital bed. I let the sleep swallow me, and I knew that in an instant, I always loved the people who were destined to die.

_Please tell me what you think, the storyline means a lot to me in this story. _


	2. Paint Bella

**Thank you for the reviews, I loved them muchly. ;D! **

**2: Leaving the Hell-Hole.**

_I was in a room. Next to me was Grandma Swan, who passed away 4 years ago.  
On my other side, was dad. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. I fell to my knees. "Daddy!" I sobbed, tears breaking from my eyes, making my cheeks sticky. "Daddy, wake up. Who's gonna' buy me my hedgehog ice cream now?" A wind blew from behind me; I looked up in front of me. There was a white table, very square, very... white.  
On it, was the most heartbreaking thing anyone ever saw. Edward, __**the**__ Edward Cullen, lay there, peacefully. "EDWARD!" I screamed. I knew it was pointless. He was already gone.. _

I woke up not long afterwards, shaking from the dream. There was a silent knock at the ward door. And in walked the star of my dream.  
"E-E. Edward." I tried to put a smile on my face. It took effort. How could I be happy when I knew that he could be taken away from me any second?  
"Bella." He smiled, and stared at me, with an amused look on his face. It was then that I realised that my night-top had come down _wayyy_ too low. It pulled it up abruptly, and felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.  
"S-sorry." I stuttered. When did I start getting so nervous around him?

"S'okay, I didn't mind, if I'm completely honest." He chuckled. I shooed him away, and pulled the drapes around my bed so I could get dressed. I scanned through my bag, picking the most attractive things I could find - I wasn't really prepared for meeting a bronze haired beauty whilst I was having my tonsils taking out, I mean, come on.

I settled on a pair of skinny jeans which clung to my legs, my usual black pumps, and an oversized man's shirt. It wasn't very flattering, but it was better than the paint-splattered undersized t-shirt that was my other option.

"I'm decent," I whispered, pulling back the drapes.  
"Wrong. You're incredibly _indecent_. Never have I been so tempted to kiss someone in my life." _Oh my god. Is he serious?_

"Oh, thank you." I spoke, blushing again. He pulled my chin to his face, and placed his lips lightly on mine. There really was no point in criticising us for being together so quickly, because there really would be no point in getting to know eachother. That would take weeks in itself. Anyway, I moulded myself to him, pressing myself closer and closer. The back of his hands trailed all down my arms to my waist, and locked around it. And then the woman in the bed next to me decided to wake up, and catch us in the act.  
"OI! YOU TWO, I DON'T WANNA' SEE THIS AT 10 IN THE MORNING, GO GET A ROOM!" She croaked. I grabbed my bags, and dragged Edward out the room without a glance back at the woman. I would be checking myself out today. (Not in that sense, I mean the hospital, dear me!) Edward smiled as he realised what I was doing. We arrived at the reception hand it hand. "Hello." I greeted the receptionist. "I'm due to leave the hospital tomorrow, but can I discharge myself today please? I would really like to go." I smiled sweetly. She tapped into her computer with a bored look on her face. "Mmkay. That's okay. Bye." I muttered a thank you, then turned to Edward.

"I feel bad leaving you here." I looked down.  
"Just because I'm situated at a hospital for the time being, doesnt mean I can't leave for the day." He smiled his crooked smile, and we left.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, and he pulled out the same paper that was on the table in his ward.

"Number one. Meet you. Done." He ticked it off. "Number two. Draw you." He grinned.

"My god. Why?"  
"Because, you're beautiful, and I want to. Now come on." He waved down a cab, and pulled me in. We were at his house in no time. Every wall was covered in posters, except one. The whole wall was covered in cream paint, and was blank. I didn't ask why.

He sat me down on his bed, and asked for me to keep as still as he could. He sat in front of the canvas, and took out a sketching pencil. Slowly and swiftly, he started drawing my face.

It took a total of two hours, before he got up from his seat, walked over to where I was sitting, and we shared a deep, passionate kiss.


	3. Ride 'The Killer'

**The reviews are amazing, but there are still ****a lot**** of people just adding this to their favourites and not bothering to review? If I can bother to write so many words in these chapters, could you take, what, 3 minutes to review? Please?! D':**

**30 Things To Do Before 10****th**** August.  
Bella POV.**

I rolled over in my bed, smiling as I remember the day before. I smile at the memories of Edward kissing me, as his fingers stroked greedily at my waist, and I felt a spark, like an electrical current flowing all around my waist where he touched me through the fabric.  
I grabbed my copy of his list that I had made off my side-table. Rubbing my eyes, I scanned up the page... to Number 2. Two words.

_The Killer._

_  
_What? _What?_ Was he serious? Did he not realise what he was doing? That this 'Killer' was one of _the_ most scariest roller coasters in the US?! I grabbed my blackberry from my desk and tapped in his number.  
"Hello darling." He sounded tired, and as if he was smiling.  
"Hi! Umm, are you serious? The Killer?" My voice shook as I mentioned it's name. Of course, I would do anything for Edward. However, he had to know about my absolute deathly fear of roller coasters.  
"Of course I'm serious. I love roller coasters. I'll be around to pick you up soon, okay? Oh, and my brother and sister wanted to come with their other halves too... You'll like them, I'm sure. I'll be there in no time at all. Bye!" I hung up.  
Crap, what to wear!? I leapt out of bed to my closet, raking through my clothes. Ugh! _No, no, no, no, no, no! Absolutely zilch! _And then I found it. The dress that my dad bought me, the dress I had never worn. The dress that would look _perfect_ with the leggings I had in my underwear drawer..  
"Perfect!" I shrieked, and yanked it on. The dress was a little black top, looking like it had been tucked into a dress that made me have curves in places that I just _don't_ have. I slipped on some black ballet flats, raked some mousse through my hair, taming it slightly, and left my face plain and simple. Any guy who thought a girl needed make up was just an idiot.  
A car beeped its horn just as I was grabbing my purse and cell phone.  
I almost skipped out the door, nearly forgetting to lock it. Mom was at work, and she had no idea what I was getting up to these days. Easy.

The door swung open without me touching the handle, and I climbed into the passenger seat with ease.  
I immediately noticed that there was more than one person present in the car, and said, "Hi." I smiled gently, didn't want to freak the stunning strangers out just yet.  
"HEY!" I heard a small little shriek come from behind me; I turned in my seat to see a small girl, about my age, with black, spiky hair grinning with her hands in her lap, as if trying to contain her excitement. "I'm Alice."  
"Hey. I'm Bella." A very tall blonde curly haired guy next to her smiled.  
"Oh we _know." _Edward, who I was suddenly all too aware of, turned and smacked him on the head, turned, and started up the shiny Volvo. "Ahemm.. I'm Jasper." The blonde boy grinned. He gestured with his thumb behind him, and sure enough, the most beautiful girl I have _ever_ seen in my life was behind him. She was blonde, like him, and had a stunning figure. "That's Rosalie. And the doof next to her is Emmett." He laughed at his own joke, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.  
"_Not_ a doof actually. I prefer... tramp, or idiot. That'd do." The big, burly guy replied quickly. They continued arguing like this the whole ride there.  
Soon enough, we were at the theme park, every single person scanned the rides for 'The Killer.' Honestly, I don't see why we had to go on that one first, but everyone else seemed to be up for it.  
"Help." I whimpered, as we joined the end of the line. Edward noticed my fear, and slipped his arm around my waist, pushing me up against the railings that separated the queue. He placed his lips to my collar bone, and my heart immediately took off into a flat out sprint.  
"Better?" He murmured against my shoulder.  
"No." I gasped breathlessly, and he moved to just under my jawbone.  
"Better now?" His tongue flashed out and licked a small part of the bone.  
"How about now?" He whispered teasingly.  
"No, we could die." He whipped his head up, and pressed his lips to mine, oblivious to everyone else in the queue. People were tapping us on the shoulders in no time, telling us to move up.  
"Sorry!" I whimpered.  
Too soon, we were next. I took my seat next to Alice, who would probably be leaping about in her seat if it wasn't for the bars keeping her down. I heard a big **pshshhshhh**! And we rounded the first corner, and started going up.

_5 Minutes Later._

"The Killer?! More like the hair fucking wrecker!" Rosalie hissed as we stepped off the ride. A few of the ride's handymen looked her up and down, but immediately turned back to the ride when someone vomited. And it wasn't me!  
"How about you, Bella? What did you think of the almighty Killer?"Jasper asked.  
"Pff. Bring it on, it was nothing." I laughed. Edward snorted. "You disagree?" I said, raising an eyebrow, and putting one hand on my hip.  
"I'm simply snorting at the fact that you liked it after you swore to kill me exactly 7 times before we had even got to the first drop, love. And I'm glad you liked it." He kissed my cheek, and I blushed.  
"Well I didn't know what it was like, did I?" I pondered, spotting the next ride I wanted to go on. 'The Love Cab.'  
"That oneee!" I squealed. The guys groaned, and the girls giggled. All too soon, we were pulling our seatbelts over waists, all the girls next to their guys, laughing at the attendant who stared a bit too long at Alice, and was all too happy to put her seatbelt on for her. He had glasses, oversized teeth, and needed an extreme makeover, he immediately refused when Rosalie offered him one.

The ride began, and all it was, was smushy couples looking at all the soppy romantic manikins, kissing. I rolled my eyes at the two couples behind me and Edward, (Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper) and turned back to see Edward fidgeting in his chair. I knew what he wanted, but to be honest, all this stuff was just a huge turn off. After getting off the ride, we waved goodbye to the, erm, beautiful ride attendant, and resorted to the thrill rides from then on. It was an amazing day, and I couldn't wait to see what was next on the list.

Later on in my room alone, I reached into my jacket pocket, and pulled out the list.

_Number 3 – Drunken Night in Vegas. _

I squealed, and laughed at my enthusiasm. Edward really knew how to have fun.

**Was that okay? I'm really sorry about the huge gap between chapter updates, but I've got all my schoolwork to do, too. And I've been having some really stupid things happening at the moment between my family, so. :)  
**

**Okay guys, answer me this: Who is your favourite celebrity, and if you could do something for a whole day with them, what would you do?**

**Please tell me how to improve my writing! I'd love to learn!**


	4. Drunken Night in Vegas!

**WOW.** **You guys know how to review, huh? :-) Thank you so much! I would take this mini 'AN' oppurtunity to thank TeamNorthman, who has reviewed every single one of my chapters so far, thank you so much. :] **

**SO - I've got this idea, at the end of the reviewing process, like 2 days after I've posted newest chapter, I'm going to pick the person who I think was the best reviewer! I'll reply to your comment, and if you tell me you're name, you get to feature in the next chapter! Good idea? :)**

**Chapter 4 - Number 4. Night in Vegas. **

**Bella POV.**

"I actually cannot believe you're making me do this." I murmured, and threw my head back in the plane seat. We were on our way to Vegas, as promised by Edward's list. He leaned across the arm rest and rested his lips on mine.

"Don't _worry_. You'll be amazing, I promise." He grinned his crooked smile, making my heart melt. I sighed, leaning back in my chair, only to be irritated by Emmett kicking the back of my chair. I turned slowly and glared at him. He laughed, held two hands up as protection, but stopped. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, and went back to listening to her iPod.

I glanced at the couple of seats behind them. Jasper and Alice were sat together, Alice pouring through a magazine with a frown on her face, every couple of seconds glancing up at my top, my trousers, or my hair. Good lord, what was she planning?

Jasper was sat contently asleep. I grinned at his face.

"Idea!" I shrieked. I rummaged in my hand luggage **(AN: It rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!) **until I found a Sharpie. I handed it to Emmett, who reached behind him to slowly and gently draw a moustache on Mr. Hales face. I stifled a giggle. Emmett then decided to draw a huge willy on the side of Jazz's face, pointing towards his mouth. Everyone laughed at the end result, especially when Jasper woke up and asked what we were all laughing at.

"Come on, guys! I give up. Tell me!" We laughed. Then he noticed the Sharpie poking out of Emmett's hand. "I have a cock on my face, don't I?" He asked Rosalie. She nodded slowly, giggling.

"Thanks, Em." He murmured, stepping across Alice to go to the toilet. On his way, people watched him. He even got a suggestive comment from a gay flight attendant. Nice one.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are beginning our decent. Thank you for flying with Holidays For You, and be sure to pick up your luggage on the conveyer belt inside the airport. Thank you. _

The pilot sounded so formal, it shocked me to hear his Irish American accent; it was one I hadn't heard in a while. "We're here!" Edward was glowing, almost. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me along to the conveyer belt, with us all shrieking whenever we saw a piece of luggage anything remotely like our plain black one. We glanced over at Alice, who had a bright pink suitcase with 'ALICE x' tattooed on it, Jasper reached to get it for her, but she got there quicker, lifting it off the belt as if it was as light as air. Emmett then grabbed Rose's luggage, and dropped it immediately on an old woman's foot at the weight of it. The old woman shrieked and slapped Emmett with her purse.

We flagged down a taxi, all of us clambering into the 7-seater with ease. On the way to our hotel, we glanced out the window. It was only 10am, so we thought we'd hang by the hotel pool until we started drinking. We shouted at passersby out the rooftop of the cab, screaming, "We love Vegas!" at the top of our voices. And I'm absolutely sure I saw Brad Pitt. In fact, screw that, it _was_ Brad Pitt.

The hotel was, to be honest, amazing. The lobby had 6 full length couches, all bright red leather. The walls were a pristine white, not a speck of little kid's saliva on it, and no grimy hand stains. The desk was dark mahogany, very smooth, and very posh. I ran my hand along it before I told the receptionist my name. "Well howdy there!" She grinned. Good lord, her teeth were big.  
"Hello. I'm Bella Swan?" I smiled back.  
"Ah yees! I see I've got a very nice room booked for ya'll, would you like to follow me, you're stayin' with Mr. Cullen I presume?" She sang, walking briskly; me and Edward had to nearly run to keep up with her.  
"Yes. Were staying in the same room." Edward confirmed. The lady looked back at him and winked. Cringe!

Arriving at our room, the woman whose name was Lindsey, pulled a room card out her bright blue jacket, and opened the white door. The room was absolutely magnificent. A _huge_ bed with a golden cover dominated half the room, it was cosy, basic, but _home._ My eyes didn't miss the phone on the side table next to the bed. I would call my mom on that later.

After unpacking, we rang the other guys and agreed to meet them by the pool at noon. I skipped to the bathroom, bikini in hand, and found that the door didn't have a lock on it. Perfect, this place _did_ have its disadvantages.

I began taking off my top and bra, and stood there in the mirror looking at myself. My throat didn't hurt anymore, and I could speak normally. It's funny how quickly you can fall in love with someone in four days, isn't it? I sighed.

A_nd that's when Edward Cullen decided to walk in unannounced. _

I shrieked, grabbing my bikini top and holding it over my chest, squealing. Edward looked horrified and embarrassed. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'll just... leave." And he walked back out the bathroom. I let out a deep breath, putting my hand over where my heart was. I shook my head, and carried on undressing. The bikini was fairly simple, black bottoms that tie at the sides, and a black and white polka dotted top that tied at the back of the neck, and the back.

I walked out the bathroom, to see Edward already changed into his swimming shorts and a t-shirt. I pulled an oversized t-shirt of my dad's and walked out the door, taking the card with me, Edward following. We grinned when we saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all at the top of the waterslide. Rosalie was screaming that she wasn't going to go down it, as it would make her hair go frizzy, and Jasper was rolling his eyes. Emmett picked Rose up, and threw her down it, then chucked himself down. Alice sat on Jasper's knee, and they flew down together. I could hear Rose's screams, and an elderly couple on the sun beds next to us chuckled at her screaming, "EMMETT! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" When she flew into the water at the end of the slide. Emmett soon followed after, falling onto her. Edward and I were creased up laughing at Rosalie's face as she coughed up water into the pool. She walked up the steps growling, grabbing a pink towel, and wrapping it round her body. I grinned.

Before I knew it, I was being picked up my two people. Crap.

"No! EMMETT, EDWARD! STOPPIT! NO, DON'T!" But it was too late, they had thrown me in to the freezing cold water. I shivered as I stood up. But then Emmett was staring at something on me. Edward looked horrified, yet again. What was up with them.  
"Bella! You're bikini!" Alice yelled. I looked down to see my bikini tee had become undone, and I was stood there topless. I shrieked and grabbed the bikini, and gestured for Alice to do it up again, how embarrassing!

"They're not that bad, actually... It looks quite sexy with the water glistening off-" Emmett began, but was pushed in the pool by Edward.

The day carried on like this, but soon enough, all the girls went back to Alice's room – she has the most make up – to get ready, while the boys went back to Emmett's, under Rose's instruction.  
Alice and Rosalie were all ready to transform me into a 'Vegas Barbie' as they called it. They curled my hair even more beyond its usual, glossed my lips up with gloss, applied eyeliner to my chocolate brown eyes, added some fake eyelashes, and introduced me into an outfit that _I_ thought was pretty beautiful. It was a small white tee that you needed to tuck into a pear shaped deep purple print skirt, that emphasized my hips. I shoved my legs into some black see-through tights, and feet into high heels. I didn't know how I was going to look by the end of the night, but for now, I thought I looked pretty good. Alice slipped into a plain deep red dress that skimmed her hips, making her look beautiful. Rosalie outdid us both, with just one of Emmett's smart shirts on, a black hip-belt, tights identical to mine, and heels. She threw on a long black necklace and viola, she looked pretty damn stunning. The boys were in nice shirts and black trousers, the dress code that we all set for them. Their eyes popped open as soon as they saw us.

Not long after, we hit the town. The whole night was amazing. We went gambling and won about a hundred dollars, which made me order another round of drinks, and we went to loads of different clubs. I vaguely remember asking 60 year old gambler to marry me, in which he accepted, but I lost him after I took off his trousers. He looked pretty distraught.

The day after, I shot up in bed, only to discover I was naked. I glanced next to me, to discover Edward half way under the covers, sucking his thumb. I grabbed one of his shirts, pulled it over my head, and shook his shoulder. "Edward. _Edward!_"

He awoke with a start. "Oh my god. Did we...Last night, did we-?" I stared at him. We both knew why we couldn't remember. The shots, the cocktails, the beers, the vodka. It all summed up to losing your virginity to a guy and not even remembering it. Good one, Bella.

**AN: I had the most fun ****ever**** writing this chapter! :'D! How was it?**

**Okay, so I was listening to Basshunter – Every Morning while I was writing this, I repeated it 8 times before it was done. I don't usually like Basshunter, but I saw him live at the Hull Freedom Festival, 40 minutes from where I live in England, and he sang that sang before it was even out in the charts. **

**Review Review Review! They make me happy! **

**Question: What's your most embarrassing moment?**

**Mine would have to be when I was in English in Year 8, and the boy who I sat next to found a Sanitary Towel that had fallen out my bag. It wasn't used or anything, but he still caused a fuss. He picked it up, screamed, dropped it, then started yelling at me. The whole class was in fits of laughter, and the boy was screaming, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GOT A FEMALE CONDOM IN YOUR BAG FOR?!' And I was like "IT'S FOR PERIODS, GOD DAMMIT!" And I pushed him off his chair, haha! XD I'm not violent... .**

**.**

**(: xx**


End file.
